barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XTinkerBellx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Barbie Movies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Heey! Hi PureAmethyst! I'm so glad, that you create this Wikia! It's very good! And I hope, that I will be a good editor. Lorinna Sunshined 17:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Working on the Nutcracker page Thank you for getting started on it first; it helped a lot. Sorry it took me so long. Major Mint's page I'm going to be editing that now. Let me know if that's okay. RevLovejoy 15:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Sorry to bother you again, but I'm not sure what to write in this section. Are you talking about what a character looks like or how often they appear?RevLovejoy 16:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Abbey. Maybe, it needs two separate sections: Appearance and Appearance in movie? Lorinna Sunshined 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) A little problem... Dear PureAmethyst, I edited Clara's article, but, when I press on Save page, I saw, that you edit it too, and all my work is lost! Can I return it? I add to this article gallery, and now I can't! Please, help me. Lorinna Sunshined 16:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hi PureAmethyst! I want to ask you: can you make redirects for all names with titles? For example: Princess Courtney--> Courtney; Princess Annika--> Annika. What do you think? Lorinna Sunshined 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in Barbie movies is so many same names! About Courtney and princess Courtney: I think, in case of Courtney, it will be "Courtney (Barbie Diaries character) and "Courtney (dancing princess)(or something else). About Clara: I think, it should be two articles: Clara and SugarPlum princess. But it's just my another dream, lol. About Nutcracker and prince Eric: I think, it should be two different articles; but in Nutcracker's article should be written, that he was turned back into Prince Eric by SugarPlum princess. Yes, I can understand you; you want to create a perfect wikia for all, who want to be Barbie movies fan; and I agree with you- I want it too. And yes; I agree, that we should write about appearances; not about appearance in story. Lorinna Sunshined 06:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Locations in Nutcracker I'm thinking of making an entry for the Treetop Village in Nutcracker. How do I connect it to the rest of the category? (I just noticed I posted this twice. Sorry) RevLovejoy 21:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nutcracker Locations I'm thinking of writing some entries for the locations in Nutcracker. How do I connect my entries to the actual list? RevLovejoy 21:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nutcracker template Hey PureAmethyst! I have a question about Nutcracker template. In it, marked Snow Faeires and Flower Faeries. I ask you correct it, on Snow Faeries and on Flower Faeries. I already correct it, but my corrections was deleted. And, redirects question: can you already make them? It's so hard for me, without redirects. OK? Thank you. Lorinna Sunshined 06:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it will be great! And...Genevieve has her redirect too? Is in Barbie movies another Genevieve? Hm... And, another thing: if you'll make articles about Ann and Nan (from Christmas carol), I think, it should be one page. Also, Hadley and Isla: it's possible to make their two pages as one? In my opinion, it's better. Lorinna Sunshined 15:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Hey Purie! Some good news: I finally learned, how to make redirects! :D For example- Courtney. Lorinna Sunshined 11:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) upd: I've make all redirects for 12DP. Need we more? Lorinna Sunshined 16:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Clara (Nutcracker character) Purie, I think, it's too much! As I know, there is only one Clara in all Barbie movies. Lorinna Sunshined 17:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) okay I'll change it back or could you do it =D cos you know how to do redirects now! :D do you mean it should just be Clara or Clara (Nutcracker character) because other characters from the movie say Barbie (Barbie in the Nutcracker character) and Kelly (Barbie in the Nutcracker character) But, Barbie and Kelly appear in another movies, as Rapunzel. And Clara appears only in Nutcracker. So, I'll change it, ok? Lorinna Sunshined 18:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thats fine ^^ but i think clara is very short for a page name. it is okay if you disagree but what if we moved it to Princess Clara? or do you think that would spoil the movie/character too much? (because it is not until the end of the movie we find out she is a princess). what do you think? As Clara, she isn't princess. Princess is SugarPlum. But, because it's one girl, I think, I can rename it to Princess Clara. Again... Hey Purie! It's me again XD. Now I work under Wanted pages, and I see here this. What it mean? Here is double redirect. And, what's wrong with Genevieve's page? These "Randolph (12DP character)" and "Isabella (12DP character)" sounds funny, IMHO. As I know, there are only one Randolph and one Isabella in all movies. I've correct it, but it stays as wanted page. Plus, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm copied full stories for some movies from WikiPaedia. Because I just can't write so many on English... Lorinna Sunshined 14:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) upd: OMG! I have a brilliant idea for two Courtneys and all characters with the same names! Disambiguation page! For example: Courtney may refer to: Courtney (12DP); Courtney (BD). If you agree, I'll make something like this tomorrow. Lorinna Sunshined 17:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :D really good ideas lorinna! but i dont have time to edit much at the moment. thank you so much for keeping up with edits and such, you're really helpful and generous :'D Thank you, too. I just adore our wiki and want to make it best! I did it! I create disambig. for Courtney! :D If you want, I can make disambig. for all pages, if it need. Lorinna Sunshined 08:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Young fairies Ciao Purie! As you probably know, I want to make all wanted pages. I find "Young snow fairy" and "Young flower fairy". Must I create separate pages for them, or just make a redirect on Fairies of Parthenia? Lorinna Sunshined 16:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC)